Odd
by Elii
Summary: Kagome is a six year old cat hanyou inuyasha is a seventeen year old dog hanyou they meet and travel together and inuyasha falls in love with Kagome one problem their age or is it read and find out how this all works out InuKag
1. lets meet each other

**ODD**

Ok here is the first Chappie of odd

Through this whole chapter I only use Inuyashas name twice so ya

**Summary: **Kagome is a six-year-old orphan(the whole love thing will work out later just read) cathanyou who migh happen to be half angelthat is always getting picked on by peoples than one day Inuyasha sees her getting beat up so he saves her with out knowing why and since she has no family she starts to travel with him but he start to fall in love with her and what is she hiding

'**_Thinking_**'

"Saying"

-Sound-

* * *

As angry villagers they yelled to a boy with dog-ears on his head. They said stuff like "you stupid half demon get back here " and "damn you half breed get back here you freak". The boy just ran out of the village not even affected. 

As the 17-year-old looking boy with silver hair and gold-yellow eyes and cute triangular dog ears on his head walked through forest full green-leaved trees he grumbles some thing about stupid villagers keep staring at him like he was a freak, and pitch forks.

'_**Well they are right I am just a freak not a human not a demon just a freak maybe I should kill myself…. no cant give them the satisfaction of seeing me die**_

**_O got it I could go hide under a rock till I die perfect then the wont see me die just see me under a rock……….who am I kidding rocks…. they would kill me from the pressure…. or in a hole yes a hole no I think I will live my live in public it easier rocks hurt and holes smell make people suffer by looking at me their fault. How? I do not know but still I will hehehe '_**

* * *

As he laughed nervously the boy was dragged out of his thoughts by yelling. Usually He would have kept on walking but some thing was telling him to go and find out the problem. So he listened to it because he had nothing better to do. 

As the boy walked to the source of yelling it became louder and he could hear some of what the people were saying. Like "you stupid stupid kid no one loves you damn fucker"

When the boy got there their was two guys one short and really fat the other tall and really thin. The were beating the crap out of a kid in a black cloak. The site of the men beating up a kid reminded the silver haired boy of his past. Of how people would pick on him beat him up taunt him. All the stuff people would do to him.

He couldn't stand to watch so he snapped. He ran over to the fat guy and socked him in the jaw. As he id this the skinny one yelled" what the hell? Who do-" he was cut short when the silver haired boy punched him in the gut. Sending him into a tree ten feet away from were he once stood.

Then the skinny one stood up ran over to the fat one grabbed him and ran away as fast as he could with the fat guy in hand. As he ran he yelled some thing. A normal human would not have been able to hear what he said, but the boy being a hanyou he is could pick up the exact words. ' Damn you, you half breed'.

* * *

-Sigh- the boy turned away from the man that had just ran away and to the kid in black. As he looks over to the kid he noticed that the kids hand was trying to reach some thing. The something just happened to be a doll. The doll had tan colored skin, it was wearing a dark purple dress that didn't have any strap. The dress had pink flowers all over it just not enough to make it look odd. The doll you could tell was a girl and it had dark black hair that went to its knees and dark brown eyes. ( ok I need a name for the doll so if you come up with one tell me plz) 

the silver haired boy walked over to the doll and picked it up. When he did so the cloaked kid let out a whimper. The hand that was trying to get the doll before then shot up trying to reach it aging.

'hmmmmmmmmmm I wonder why the kid wants the doll. The kids probably a boy. But why would a boy want a doll. I wonder what the 'boy' looks like. Hmmmmmmmmmm might as well take a look'

As the boy went o lift the other supposable 'boy's ' hood to the cloak. The 'boy' flinched and back crawled in-till 'he' bumped into a tree. The other boy just walked over to 'him' and bent down in front of 'him'.

The silver haired boy held the doll right in front of the 'boy'. The'boy' tried to get the doll but when 'he' reached out the silver haired boy pulled his hand away.

"Look 'boy' if you want the doll you have to let me take off the hood of your cloak"

The hand that tried to get the doll went back into the cloak. After about three minutes the hood of the cloak started to move up and down. Like the 'boy' was nodding his head. So the dog boy took it as a yes and started to reach to pull up the hood, but the 'boy' flinched again.

"-Sigh- I won't hurt you so don't be afraid"

The dog boy tried to get the 'boy' to stop being afraid of him. Then he finished reaching out to push the hood down. When he had pushed the hood far enough back he could tell that the 'boy' had black hair so he pushed the hood all the way down. The hood rested on the 'boys' shoulders.

* * *

"-Gasp-"

The supposable 'boy' was actually a girl. A young girl. Likesix years young. The girl had long black hair that went down to her knees, dark brown eyes, and tanish-paleish colored skin. She looked just like the doll. Other then the fact that she had two big ears on her head bigger then the boys. and they were black with dark pink in side. they were very cat like.

The girl tried to reach the doll again. But the boy had it out of her reach so she started to whimper. The whimpers soon went to crying.

The boy made a 'urk' sound and tried to stop her crying

"Please don't cry I hate it when girls cry even more when it's me who made them cry here, heres your doll"

The boy handed back the doll, but the girl still kept on crying

"Please stop crying. What will it take to get you to stop?"

The boy tried to make the girl stop by talking but it wouldn't work. So he made or should I say tries to make funny faces. The 'funny' faces just made her cry more. So he started to hit his head with the palm of his hand.

"Stupid stupid hanyou hey kid please stops crying what can I do to make you stop cying"

When the boy said "stupid stupid hanyou" the girl started to cry more. But when he stated to hit his head more she started to giggle a little.

"Hey you think this is funny well………...Ok it is a little funny soooo whats your name mines Inuyasha"

the girl stared at him. And stared some more. And more. Then she opened her mouth and mumbled something. Not even the boy now know as Inuyasha, could pick it up. And he had very good hearing.

"I couldn't hear you say again"

"Kagome"

she whispered very quietly

"hi Kagome"

* * *

Well there you go first Chappie of ODD review now plz I would usually give a pre view of the next Chappie but I don't know what I want to put next so SORRY any way I will work on the next Chappie soon but I will take awhile to type it up lots of home work so ya 


	2. Rain Rain I Hate You

**ODD **

HI again here is the second Chappie of** ODD **I hope ya'll like it I started writing this Chappie likeone weeks after the first was done and the first one took like four months 'cause I was to lazy to write it so ya this one didn't take as ling though so READ AND REVIEW

* * *

**LAST TIME**

* * *

"Hi Kagome"

* * *

**THIS TIME**

* * *

After inuyasha greeted Kagome she just stared at him. And stared. And stared. And stared some more. 

"Hi"

She said that quiet just not as quiet as before.

"So Kagome were are you headed?"

"Ummm I don't know"

"ok then who are you traveling with?"

when he finished his sentenced Kagome's jaw started to tremble. That soon went to full-blown crying. Again.

"hey hey please stop crying"

but she did not stop.

* * *

**TEN MINUTES LATER**

* * *

Inuyasha didn't know what to do so he did the first thing he thought of. He pulled Kagome into his lap and whispered nice soothing things in her ear. 

"I'm sorry but I don't have any one to travel with no one likes me"

"uh why not"

"'cause I'm a hanyou"

for the first time inuyasha realized something (he inuyasha realize something now that's scary) that Kagome has big black cat ears and a tail. A long tail. And black.

"Hmmmmmmmmmm………………well then you'll just have to travel with me 'cause I like you"

"really you like me"

"Sure why not"

They sat there for a while for Kagome to think. And then…..

"ok I'll travel with you"

(I though of ending it there but naaa)

and so Inuyasha and Kagome set out on their travels. They got to know each other a lot. Kagome learned about Inuyasha's past. Though Inuyasha didn't know as much about Kagome as she knew about him.

* * *

**A MONTH AFTER THEY STARTED TO TRAVEL TOGETHER**

* * *

"hey Kagome time to wake up" 

ever since they meat they have slept on the ground by a fire. Kagome would get the fish from the river 'cause she can get fish easier. After all she is half cat. But she would get and cook the meals. While Inuyasha would make the fire and find the place to camp. He also would fight any demons that attacked. For some reason after he meet Kagome they have got attacked more then usual.

Every once in awhile Inuyasha get wounded and Kagome would have to heal him. Apparently he human side was a miko.

"uuugg ok Inu-Chan"

After awhile Kagome started to call Inuyasha, Inu-chan. At first Inuyasha didn't like the name but he got use to it and started liking it. It made him feel special.

Inuyasha was confused at why he was so nice, kind, caring, and all around attracted to Kagome at first. (Not like that u Hentei (I think that's how u spell it) in a friend way y she's only 5 (or is she)) but then he decided that is was 'cause she was so cute and innocent.

"come on Kagome its we need to eat and leave"

"ok Inu-chan I'll go get the food"

"ok I'll start the fire"

and so Kagome went to get the food while Inuyasha made the fire.

* * *

**1 HOUR LATER**

* * *

after eating they headed out. So now they were walking on a dirt road in no one knows where. And it was not the warmest. But it was a little warm. the sun was not out 

"hey Inu-chan were are we traveling to"

"Hmmmmmmmmmmmmmmm I don't know"

"why don't you know"

"well I never really had a home so I just wander around"

"why don't you just find a home"

"'cause every where I go know one likes me"

his face was sad while he said this in a sad voice

"its ok Inu-chan I like you"

"I like you to Kagome"

Inuyasha said this with a smile and Kagome smiled back even happier

"so kagome why do you alway have that doll with you"

"oh you mean Ichiru" (thank you so much Lil-Neko-Child the names help a lot)

"ya i guess"

"i have her 'cause"

"'cause why"

"just 'cause"

with that said inuyasha droped the idea and they went on their way

* * *

**NIGHT TIME**

* * *

It had started to rain a while ago. They had usually had slept in a cave when it rained but there was no caves around here. So they were going to stay in tree but last time they were in a tree Kagome kept on falling out and could not get any sleep. So now they were walking in the rain, and the cold, soaking wet. Kagome had said there might be a village that they could stay at earlier but……. **

* * *

FLASH BACK (THE VILLAGE THEY HAD STOPPED AT EARLYIER)**

* * *

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN WE CANT STAY HERE" 

Inuyasha and Kagome had gone to a village and found a hotel type thing. They had asked for a room but the man and said they can't stay there

"I'm sorry sir but we don't have any more rooms"

"then what are we to do come on man I have a sick girl with me you have to let us stay"

Inuyasha and Kagome didn't have any money so they put on a act.

Kagome: a sick little girl

Inuyasha: the caring older brother

But sadly it didn't work so they went on their way

**

* * *

END FLASH BACK **

* * *

So now they were walking. And walking. and walking. 

"Inu-chan its cold"

"its ok Kagome well find some were to stay and ill make fire"

"ok Inu-chan but I'm getting tired"

"ok kago-"

Inuyasha froze right in the middle of what he was saying.

"Kagome get down!"

right after he said that a giant club came at them. Then three giant ugly green monsters with a lot of horn came out of the forest from where the club had come from.

"what the hell do you want"

the monsters didn't say any thing they just attacked. Inuyasha pulled out his Tensiga (I don't know how to spell it plz tell me) and attacked back at him.

* * *

**TEN MINUTES LATER**

* * *

Inuyasha had killed one of the demons and was fighting the other one. When…. 

"AHHHHH"

Inuyasha turned around to see Kagome getting beat up by the other demon. The demon was kicking her really hared that if inuyasha was not so angry that he would have even winced.

Inuyasha got so mad that he had finished that he killed the demon with one hit and went after the one that was hurting Kagome.

He ran over to the demon kicked him in the gut, kneed him in the jaw and cut him in half.

"Kagome are you alright"

"ya fine you"

"not a scratch"

"Inu-chan can we find some where to sleep"

"ya you just have to get up"

"I would if I could Inu-chan but my body hurt every time move"

"huh let me see"

Inuyasha bent down and checked to see what was wrong. She had bruises all over her and he arm was broken in two places on and her right in three. Her right ankle was sprained and she had cuts all over her

"hmmm should be better in two days or so but till then we have to stay here I guess"

"but where here"

"in the tree"

"butt last time I fell out and it hurt"

"I know but I got an idea"

with that said he grabbed Kagome. Using care and being gentle an jumped in to a tree. He sat chriss-cross-appel-sauce with her in his lap with his arms rapped around her

"umm Inu-chan is this save"

"as save as you can get in a tree"

then he closed his eyes and went to sleep. Kagome soon fallowed. they slept in peace all night

* * *

Hi every one this is the end of Chappie 2 so review now plz I should update soon and I hope you liked the story I'm working on writing another story actually 2 other stories but i have home-work DAMN U HOME-WORK DAMN-U TO HELL any way i have inquriy a big projict that if i dont pass i cant go to 8th grade and i cant take 7th grade again i just cant 

_Crazy Psycho Neko_

* * *


	3. Falling Hurts

ODD 

HI ya'll here is Chappie two sorry for not updating here's the story-

* * *

'**_Thoughts_**'

"saying"

_Doing while saying_

-Sound-

* * *

LAST TIME

* * *

Inuyasha fell asleep and Kagome followed after

* * *

THIS TIME SOME WHERE IN THE MIDDLE OF THE NIGHT IN A FOREST

* * *

In the middle of the forest late at night maybe two am. in a tree, two figures sleep. The taller one looked like a girl at first glance but if you look again you could tell he had a flat chest. (Ha Inu is a girl u know the first time I saw the show I though Inu was a girl so I though Kagome was a lesbian) the boy had long silver hair and wore a red. He looked about seven-teen (umm I forgot the name of his outfit plz tell)

In the boys lap was a little girl she had long black hair and looked about five. Her head was on the boy's chest.

"urg ah ah rrrrr no no ah"

All of a sudden the little girl started to whine and whimper while move her head from side to side like she was having a nightmare.

All the moving, whimpering, and whining started to wake the boy up.

"hey hey Kagome wake up"

he started to shake the girl to wake her up-

"urg"

which worked, but when she woke up she started to cry

"whats wrong Kagome"

"waaa I -hic up**-** had a -hic up- had a -sniff- bad dream"

"hey Kagome its all right no need to cry"

the boy started to rub Kagome's back in a circle

"thank you Inu-chan"

after she said that she put her head on his chest and nuzzled it with her cheek slowly closed her eyes as she drifted to sleep but right before she was out she whispered something like-

"night night Inu-chan"

"night Kagome"

Inuyasha put his cheek on the top of her head and nuzzled her head then he drifted to sleep him self

ABOUT NINE IN THE MORNING 

Kagome woke up to something warm rapped around her. She didn't know what ii was though cause she had her eye closed (y don't u open them then dummy)

* * *

'_**Hmm its nice and warm. What is that? I should probably open my eyes then. But what if it's just a dream? I feel safe here. Ok I'll open my eyes'**_

After Kagome finished that thought she opened her eyes to a very bright light

"About time you woke up"

"Huh ohh I'm sorry Inu-chan I'll try to wake up earlier"

Kagome sat up to take a better look at her surroundings. She was in a tree in Inuyasha's lap with his arms rapped around her. But when she sat up inuyasha let go of her.

"Its ok Kagome you don't have to wake up earlier I just cant feel my legs any more. Oh and I'm hungry"

Inuyasha said the last part in a very whiney voice

"Ok Inu-chan if you get us down I'll make something to eat"

"Umm uh that is were we have a problem"

"Huh whys that Inu-chan?"

"Well you see my feet are asleep and I cant feel them so if I jump down I wont be able to land so we will most likely die or get very bruised"

"Now that is not good Inu-chan"

"Ya I know we just have to wait till I can feel my legs but your on them so that will take along time"

"Hmmmmmmmmmm………oh I got it"

"Really?"

"Ok here's what we do. I will get off your legs and then you can feel them again then you can get use down"

"Nice but one problem you cant balance very well"

"Its ok I can do it"

"No"

Inuyasha went to rap his arms around her to keep her from moving. But she jumped off his lap to fast

"Hey be careful don't fall"

Kagome started to lose balance and then…she fell

"Holy shit Kagome"

Inuyasha reached out his arms to get her but the weren't long enough.

As Kagome fell she slowly started to rotate. After rotating she landed on both her feet. One of her feet was stretched back so then only her toes were on the ground. Her other foot was bent at the knee and her chest was right above it. One over arms was on the ground but with only her fingers touching. Her other hand was stretched out to the side. Her head was facing down so you could not see her face

Then Inuyasha landed next to her on his feet. He then crouched down.

"Hey Kagome are you ok"

Kagome turned her head so she was facing him but her body didn't move, just her head. Her face was totally series look. Like she was not even a kid. Her eyes were in slits.

"Hey Kagome you ok? You look like not a like kid"

Right then her face went back to normal and she fell to the ground. After she fell she looked like she was doing a jumping jack just not moving an facing the ground.

"Ah Kagome"

Inuyasha went to pick her up and put her back in his lap. She was now asleep. He grabbed the back of her head and put it on his shoulder and hugged her with his other arm.

"Thank Kami your ok Kagome"

After he said that he jumped back I the tree and fell a sleep with Kagome in his lap again

* * *

Hi every one this is the end of Chappie 3 I hope you like **NOW REVIEW **and again I don't know when I will update all that home work I'm failing most my classes actually only 3 only because I don't do my home work so I have to know so ya **GOOD BYE BYE **for now that is

Crazy Psych Neko

* * *


	4. Enter Koga

ODD 

Here is the fourth Chappie of odd and I only got 7 reviews if I don't get more I may get rid of this story but any way sorry for not up dating in a while

* * *

'**_Thinking_**' 

"Saying"

(Something to add)

-Sound-

**_'Some ones conscious'_**

* * *

**-Last time-

* * *

**

Kagome had fallen out of the tree that her and Inuyasha had slept in. when she had landed she had a very 'out of it' look on her face, but when Inuyasha called her name she went back to normal. Then they both went back to bed

* * *

**-This Time-

* * *

**

As the bright sun slowly raised Inuyasha grunted and woke up just as slowly. As he look around he say Kagome curled up in his lap, she was in a peaceful sleep. While he was looking at her he just couldn't help but give a small smile. But while he was smiling Kagome gave just the slightest yawn and rubbed her eyes. After that she looked at Inuyasha and smiled at him, a big happy smile that he smiled back at.

"Good morning Inu-chan"

Kagome greeted Inuyasha in a happy -yet- sleepy voice that Inuyasha loved to hear

"Good morning Kagome. Sleep well?"

"Yes I did Inu-chan did you?"

"Yes it was very comfy"

"Are you hungry Inu-chan I'll go get food for breakfast if you like?"

"Ya how about we have some fish"

Kagome and Inuyasha usually had fish when they ate any thing. The did eat more like fruit, shrimp –only when they are by the sea though-, rice –but not that often. Only when they are by a rice field-, but that was about it they had other things too but usually only had rice, fruit, and shrimp. The reason they didn't have any rabbit, bacon, deer, was cause the last time they had rabbit was the last-

* * *

**-Flash Back-

* * *

**

"Kagome I got the food"

Inuyasha yelled to Kagome as he walked back to the campsite. Usually Kagome would get the food but she was sleeping and Inuyasha didn't have the heart to wake her. So instead he went out to get the food. At first he had tried to get fish like they usually had but that didn't go to well. So he went and got a rabbit to eat.

When he got back from the forest he found that Kagome was already up and had made a fire

"Ello (no that is not spelt wrong that is how I say hello its British for hello) Inu-chan"

"Hello Kagome I got the food will you cook it?"

"Sure"

Inuyasha handed Kagome the rabbit. Or at least tries. As soon as Kagome saw the rabbits she stiffened and then… screamed.

"Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh"

Inuyasha did the first thing that came to mind he sat down real quick and put her in his lap

"hey hey Kagome its alright. Whats the matter?"

"The poor poor bunny never got to finish its live as a bunny. How could you Inuyasha?"

"Wha what did I do?"

"You killed a bunny?"

"Umm I'm sorry Kagome please don't cry"

After about 5 minutes of crying Kagome's cries came to a stop.

"I'm sorry Kagome I won't kill a bunny any more. But I have one question for you. Why don't you like to eat rabbit I mean you are a cat. And cats like meat?"

"Cause if you eat bunny it's taking a live. How would you like to be that bunny? It might have a family. It might have three kids a loving wife and it might take care of its grandfather cause he's to old to hop any more. And then you just come a long and kill it"

Kagome's speech some how got Inuyasha thinking.

'_**How could I have killed all those little bunnies and deer?'**_

"ok Kagome one more question. How come you eat fish?"

"because when fish are lade the mother leaves so then they really don't have family"

"ok"

* * *

**-End Flash Back-

* * *

**

that is the one reason they don't have meat other then fish. But any way after Inuyasha jumped out of the tree Kagome headed to the river, and Inuyasha started a fire. After the fire was started Inuyasha sat by a tree with his back to it. He had his eyes closed and arms and legs crossed. After about 15 minutes like that he felt a demon aura heading his way. Fast. Very fast.

Before Inuyasha could draw Tetsusaiga, a tornado came in to view. The tornado was a blend of gray and black. It stopped right in front of him. As soon as it stopped there stood a man. No. not a man a demon. A wolf demon. He had dark brown hair tied up in a high ponytail. The demon had a…..um….skirt on. It looked to be ether wolf or bear fur. He had ice blue eyes and fur stockings on his legs. After about a minute of glaring the wolf started to sniff Inuyasha. He sniffed all around Inuyasha

"hey what the hell are you doing?"

"you -sniff smell sniff sniff-like her"

"like her"

"I have no idea what you're taking about"

"where is she dog-"

"KKKKKOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOGGGGGGGGGAAAAAAAAAAAA!"

the wolf that is now identified as Koga was interrupted by Kagome's happy yell. Both of the boys turned to see Kagome standing there with 6 fish in her hand

"Kagome"

Koga ran over to Kagome and hugged her really hard. As he was hugging her he turned in circles.

"Kagome were have you been I have been so worried about you"

"I'm sorry Koga. Umm…would you put me down please?"

"oh ya"

as Koga put Kagome down Inuyasha stood there really confused

"Inu-Chan this is Koga. Koga this isInu-chan he's been taking care of me"

"Inu-chan -sniker sniker-

Inuyasha looked at koga and hit him in the head

"what the hell was that for"

"now what are u talking about?"

"-oh- dont you play dumb with me"

"koga please sto fighting with inu-chan"

"fine well guess I have to thank you for taking care of Kagome so thanks"

"Keh"

"Koga are you hungry we have fish?"

"ya. So Kagome are you going to come home. I mean you have been gone for a year?"

"I don't know. I'm traveling with Inuyasha now"

"well then you can just not travel with him any more"

"no no I cant do that I like Inu-chan."

"ya Kagome's likes me now so she can stay with me wolf boy"

"what did you call me dog shit"

and so the race was on. Or more like fight. and there was a lot of yelling in this"race" of theres

* * *

There you have it the fourth Chappie of odd I hop you like it so review plz. And as usual I don't know when I can up date next I just write when I can so ya **GOOD BYE BYE**

Crazy Psycho Neko

* * *


End file.
